Mystrey Of Love
by SiniCal
Summary: HBK, Lita, Kliq, Hardyz involved in a mafia romance with a twist


HEADSTYLE/STYLE/HEADShawn Michaels was a man who preferred to keep himself to himself, even around his closest friends, because in his world, a traitor, was a person who could cost him or his wife their lives.  
On Saturday December 19 2002, Shawn got out of bed and walked downstairs at about seven o'clock. Shawn walked into the sparkling clean kitchen, he walked across the blue and white tiled kitchen and opened the fridge door, he took out a full milk carton and walked back in to sit with his dog and watch some television.  
Whisper, Shawn's wife, she was 2 years older than him, and she seemed deeply in love with Shawn, and she was considered a beautiful woman, but some people felt her beauty seemed to have faded when she married. Her long black hair trailed behind her as she came downstairs in her pink silk dressing gown. She sat down next to Shawn, with her deep blue eyes firmly set on his beautiful face.  
' Did you get to Bret Hart yesterday?' She asked with her voice as soft as velvet.  
' Yes, me and Hunter made it so he's now deep underground.' Shawn replied, his voice sounding very blunt today, something seemed to be on his mind.  
' Do you think it was a good idea? I mean, you're just encouraging Rocky to takeout the vendetta against us, doesn't it worry you....'  
' Whisper, it does not concern you, so stay out of my business,' Shawn briskly cut her off.  
' But Shawn, I think it does concern me asyou are my fucking husband....' Whisper started.  
' Just forget it,' Shawn said before getting up and walking upstairs as Whisper's eyes filled with tears at the thought of the possobilities of what could happen to her husband.  
Shawn sat upstairs on their bed, when a red envelope caught his eye, it was laid softly on Whisper's pillow.  
He  
looked at it and picked it up. It said in big letters on the front Whisper, and the 'i' was dotted  
with a heart. Shawn found this strange but shrugged it off and turned the envelope over,  
where he saw the letters 'SWAK', sealed with a kiss, he remembered the times when it used  
to be him that wrote love letters sealed with a kiss. He opened the envelope and took out a  
small piece of pink paper. As he read it his face went pale and he stopped breathing until he  
heard the faint footsteps of Whisper coming up the stairs treading softly. Swiftly he placed  
the letter back into the envelope and laid it back on the pillow. Whisper opened the door and  
sat down.  
'' What's wrong?'' Her sweet harmonic voice asked.  
As he sat listening to her voice he wondered how she could do such a thing to him.   
'' Um, nothing. I was just thinking about Rocky, nothing serious so just fuggetaboutit.''  
He lied as he gazed into her deep blue eyes.  
'' What are you going to do about him?'' Although she instantly regretted asking this, as she  
felt that the answer would not be a pleasant one.  
'' Myself and Hunter, we will make him an offer he can't refuse.'' Shawn said. '' I am going to  
find Hunter.''  
Shawn got up and walked out of the bedroom.  
Yes, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, a long time friend and his trusted consigliori, he knew that together,  
him and Hunter could take care of Rocky. Downstairs Hunter was sitting watching Shawn's tv.  
'' Hunter, are you coming?'' Shawn asked, his deep voice sounding very serious. Hunter got up  
and together the two of them walked outside.  
'' You know the plan?'' Shawn asked.  
'' Yes Shawn, we make him an offer he can't refuse'' was Hunter's reply.  
'' And if something goes wrong?''  
'' We go to the mattresses'' Hunter said confidently.  
'' Call me when you're ready.'' Shawn said and walked back into his house.  
An hour later the phone rang in Shawn's house, he had been waiting on a call from Hunter,  
but when he picked up the phone it was not Hunter's voice he heard but Rocky's.  
'' You think I didn't know why Helmsley was here? I got to him, and Michaels, you're  
next!''  
The phone went dead after this and Shawn immediately went and made sure that his children  
were staying at their Uncle's house, out of harms way.  
Shawn went to his car and drove to his Chief Caporegimes, Kevin & Scott. He drove  
out of his drive and drove to Kevin's home first. He was standing on his doorstep after  
receiving a serious phone call from Shawn. He stood there in a beige trench coat and a dark  
rounded hat.  
His long blonde hair swayed in the wind as he  
approached the car and got in. He set his chestnut eyes on Shawn,   
'' So now without Hunter what are we going to do to Rocky?'' He asked. His voice sounding to  
soft and smooth to fit him properly.  
'' Simple, we take him out, only we got to change our plans a bit now.''  
They drove on in silence until Kevin noticed a couple of teenagers fighting outside a  
newsagents.  
'' I hate New York, the kids here have no respect for nothing.'' Kevin said sounding quite  
agitated.  
They pulled up outside an old Victorian house and Kevin got out of the car and started to  
walk towards the house, he stopped to open quite a large iron gate which closed off the  
massive creepy garden from the street. The house was in the middle of a busy  
neighbourhood but still seemed quite isolated. Kevin rang the bell and a small woman  
opened the door, she was Scott's wife. She immediately went to get Scott, she  
didn't invite Kevin in despite the cold weather as she didn't really want him seeing her  
children and risking having them hear about their business. Scott came to the door, He walked with  
Kevin to Shawn's car and got inside.   
'' So, are we going to war with Rocky?'' Scott asked Shawn as he sat down.   
'' No. At least not yet.''  
'' Why not?''  
'' Look, it's pretty obvious, if we attack now, he'll be expecting it, there's no point.'' Shawn  
snapped back sounding very irritated with the annoying inquisition coming from his  
associates.   
They drove in silence until a girl probably about 23 ran into the road screaming for their help.  
She got into the passenger seat next to Shawn and they drove off.  
'' What's happened?'' Kevin asked the girl.  
'' My ex-fiancé's father was trying to kill me.'' She replied sounding very upset, she had tears  
streaming down her face.  
'' Why?''   
'' He's a Mafia head, um, Rocky I think.'' She started, the three men suddenly were  
eager to know everything once they heard Rocky mentioned, so she carried on. '' My fiancé  
Bret, was killed a couple of days ago. And today I overheard some plans Rocky had for his  
biggest rivals. And now he thinks I'm going to tell everyone his big 'masterplan'.''   
'' Really?'' Kevin asked intrigued.  
'' Firstly, what's your name?'' Shawn asked.  
'' Oh sorry, my name is Lita.'' She said feeling a bit safer  
with these three strangers.  
'' Nice to meet you Lita, I'm Shawn Michaels, and these are my friends Kevin Nash &  
Scott Hall.''  
'' Michaels, did you say?'' She asked.  
'' Yes''  
'' Oh, well, in that case I got some information I think you would be interested in, and I'll tell  
you anything you want to know, but I need to get some money out of the bank quickly.''  
'' That's fine.'' Shawn said as he pulled up in front of a cash point machine and watched her  
get out.   
'' Hey Shawn, you're married.'' Scott said jokingly from the back of the car. Shawn ignored  
the comment from Scott and he sat in the car watching Lita as her long red hair  
flowed behind her. She turned around and made eye contact with Shawn for what seemed  
like an eternity, his beautiful blue eyes locked with her deep green eyes. She flinched and  
quickly got back to the car.   
'' So, how do we know that you're not just setting us up with Rocky?'' Scott asked.  
'' The fact that I was trying to escape the guy from killing me isn't proof enough, well, I guess  
there isn't any real reasons why you should believe a word I say, but then again there isn't  
any reason why you shouldn't either.'' Lita said more confidently now.  
'' So what do you know?'' Kevin asked. '' But Rocky will probably change these plans if he  
feels you would talk to us.''  
'' I doubt it, he is not that smart.'' Lita said. '' But regardless, do you want to hear this or  
not?''   
'' Yes, we do, I'm sorry for my friends' rudeness.'' Shawn said.  
'' OK, he said he was planning to take out all of the spouses and children of all of the most  
important people in the family, so they will become distracted and it will be easier to take  
them out too.'' Lita explained.  
'' Shawn, can you take us back to our homes? We need to move our families.'' Kevin  
stated as Shawn turned round to go back.  
After Shawn had dropped off Kevin and Scott, he was left alone with Lita for the first  
time since meeting her.  
'' So do you have anywhere to go?'' Shawn asked her.  
'' No. I lived with Rocky in his house, and I can't exactly go back their can I?''   
'' Look, I'll tell you what, you can stay with me for a while, I mean you have already helped us  
out, it's only fair if I can return the favour.'' Shawn said.  
'' But you did save my life back there.'' Lita replied cockily  
'' Maybe someday you can return that favour.'' Shawn said smiling.  
10 minutes later they pulled up to Shawn's home and went inside.  
Whisper came to greet Shawn as he walked in, but stopped as she saw Lita by his side.  
'' And who is this?'' Whisper asked pointing at Lita.  
'' Well, this is Lita, she's an ex-associate of Rocky's, and she needs a place to stay for a  
while, so I offered to put her up. Well, I'm going to let you to get to know eachother.'' Shawn  
said as he went upstairs.  
'' So, Lita, I'm Whisper, Shawn's wife. ''  
Whisper said making sure that Lita would not dare get involved with Shawn romantically.  
There was an awkward silence between the two women until Shawn came back down and  
explained to Whisper that she had to go and stay with her brother in Minneapolis to keep out  
of harm's way. She initially resisted, but was eventually was convinced, her main concern  
was not the welfare of her husband but the thought of Shawn & Lita left alone together,  
her mistrust.  
An hour later Whisper left.   
'' Shawn, what exactly are you going to do about Lita?'' Lita asked.  
'' I'm going to let him make the first move, we've set up some decoys at Kevin's &  
Scott's, so when Rocky makes the mistake of going there, we'll capitalise.'' Shawn  
answered confidently.  
Meanwhile.... At Whisper's brother's house.  
'' Hey sis, you OK?'' Her brother asked.  
'' Yeah, I was just thinking. You don't think Shawn would actually cheat on me? Do you?''  
'' I don't know. But why bother waiting to see, why not just get your own back, just incase he  
does.'' He answered.  
'' But don't you think that's a bit spiteful?'' She started. '' I mean, if I do, and it turns out  
nothing happens between him and that Lita girl. I mean, then I would be the bad one.'' Whisper said cautiously.  
'' Well, that all really depends on whether you feel you can trust your dear husband? And I  
thought that Kevin always liked you.''  
'' Yes, he left little notes on my pillow implying that there was something going on between  
us, and I know if Shawn ever saw any of those stupid little letters he would immediately  
assume there was something going on. No. you know what. I've decided what I'm going to  
do, I'm going to....'' Whisper got cut off by the phone ringing suddenly  
Back in New York, Kevin and Scott had come to Shawn's to see how the plans were  
coming along.   
'' What are you two doing here?'' Shawn asked.'' I thought I told the two of you to keep watch  
downtown and wait for Rocky.''  
'' Don't worry about it. We got thirty men covering every spot all over the city.'' Scott said  
'' Exactly, by tonight all of Rocky's men will be dead.'' Kevin added.  
'' That's fine. Kevin, why don't you go out and get us all something to eat?'' Shawn  
suggested.  
'' But wouldn't it be easier to just order something to be delivered?'' kevin argued.  
'' Don't argue with me OK?''  
Kevin got up and left.  
'' Seems like you wanted him out of the way for something.'' Scott joked.  
Shawn's face was serious and Scott knew what he had just said was true.  
'' Scott, I want you to take Kevin out tomorrow morning.'' Shawn said extremely  
seriously, too seriously for Scott's liking.  
'' But Shawn, why?''   
'' Personal reasons. can I count on you or not?''  
'' He's been a good friend of mine for many years.'' Scott hesitated. '' But OK.''  
'' Good.''   
The next morning Shawn received a phone call from Scott.  
'' I sorted out Kevin, I can't believe I done that to such a good friend, but I did.'' Scott  
sounded very stressed.  
'' I knew I could count on you, come over later, I've got some other jobs I need taking care  
of.'' Shawn replied before putting the phone down.  
Lita walked up to Shawn.  
'' Shawn, can I ask you something?''  
''Yeah, what?''   
'' It's just, the other day when I saw you with Whisper, it didn't seem like you were really too  
happy. Do you really love her?''  
'' Does it really matter? I made a commitment.''  
'' So, I take that as a no.'' Lita suggested.  
'' Not exactly, it's just, I don't know, she's changed.'' He replied.  
'' So it's definitely no.'' She insisted.  
'' I don't know why I'm even bothering to have this conversation with you, how long have I  
known you? Not that long, about a day.'' Shawn said before walking off in a huff.  
Lita followed him.  
'' I'm sorry. I've got to go out for a while I won't be back for a few hours.'' Lita said before  
leaving the house.  
A few hours later Lita got back and straight away went upstairs, she seemed unusually  
nervous. Shawn was about to follow her when the phone rang. He picked it up to hear his  
brother in law sounding devastated.  
'' Slow down, what's happened?''  
'' It's Whisper'' The voice on the other said. '' She's been killed, a couple of hours ago.''   
'' Oh my God. Do you know who done it?'' Shawn asked, he was shaken by this news.  
'' I'm not certain, but I know it was a woman, because I heard Whisper screaming earlier and  
it was a female voice with her, but when I came in it was too late.''  
Shawn put down the phone and went upstairs to see Lita.  
'' Where were you today?'' He demanded.  
'' That's my business Shawn.''  
'' Tell me one thing honestly.''  
'' OK, what?''  
'' Did you go down to Minneapolis?'' He asked trying to keep his anger hidden, as he thought  
he was in the same room as the woman who killed his wife.  
'' No.'' She answered sharply.  
'' So where were you?'' He asked again.  
'' I told you, that has nothing to do with you.''   
'' But I think killing my wife does.'' He yelled at her as she was about to walk away.  
'' What are you talking about, I have not been anywhere near Whisper!'' She said. '' And why  
for one instant would I have any motive to kill her?'' Lita left the room before Shawn could  
answer.  
'' And another thing Shawn'' She added on the way out of the house. '' If you really think I  
could do something like kill someone, then why don't you just chuck me out.''  
'' Lita, all I want is an honest answer.'' Shawn said calmly.  
'' And I promise you, I didn't do a thing to Whisper.'' She said.  
Half an hour later Scott came round.  
'' Shawn, I heard about Whisper, it's all over the news.Do you think it was Lita who killed  
her?''   
'' No, I did talk to her about it.'' Shawn replied.  
'' Well, on the upside, I got some news that might cheer you up a bit. I killed Rocky about an  
hour ago.'' Scott informed Shawn with a big proud smile on his face.  
'' Yesterday, that would have made me happy, today, I don't know.'' Shawn said glumly.  
Lita walked back into the house, she got a little bit nervous around Scott, worried that  
another person might accuse her of murdering Whisper. She had decided to forgive Shawn  
for making the accusation that she did kill her, well, Shawn was the only person that she  
could depend on in her life right now.   
'' Guys, I have to head out for a bit, I just need to get a bit of fresh air, clear my head a bit.''  
Shawn said as he headed out the door.  
'' Lita, can I tell you something?''  
'' Yeah, what?''  
'' OK, you've got to promise not to tell anyone.'' Scott said seriously  
'' Of course I won't, what is it, it sounds serious.''  
'' Well, you know Whisper's murder?'' Lita nodded. '' Well, I done that. I killed her.''  
Lita sat down totally stunned.   
'' You done what? Why? How could you? Shawn's supposed to be your friend.''  
'' I done it for Shawn. And for you. With her out of the way it clears the path for you two to get  
together.'' Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing, even more disturbing to her was  
the fact that Scott didn't show any remorse; it was actually like he believed what he had  
done was the right thing to do, it was a good thing.  
'' But anyway, make sure you keep this to yourself Lita, but I've got to go. Bye.''  
Scott left just as Shawn was coming back in.  
'' He was leaving in a hurry, why's that'' Shawn asked light heartedly. '' What's wrong  
Lita, you look like you've just seen a ghost.''  
'' Shawn, the mystery of who killed Whisper is solved, it was Scott.''  
'' That can't be, Whisper's brother said it was a woman, ''  
'' That's because he was in on it to, he wanted to misguide you. He thought that she was  
degrading herself so much with you the only way to help was to kill her, and Scott, he said  
he wanted to get Whisper out of the way so we could get together.''  
'' I've got to get out of here.'' Shawn left. About 20 minutes he came back.  
'' Well, as Scott always used to say to me. You take a life, you give a life.'' Shawn said to  
Lita.  
2 Days later at Scott's funeral, Shawn stood with Lita at his grave.  
'' At least we can thank him for one thing.'' Shawn said.  
'' And what is that?''  
Shawn leaned down and kissed Lita, she was taken back by this, she had already fell for  
Shawn head over heels the first second she met him, but not for one second did she think  
that there was any chance of him feeling the same way about her.   
'' Shawn, I love you.'' She said softly.  
'' I love you too Lita.''  
  
  
  
' Can we go back to your place for a while.''  
'' Lets go.'' Shawn said as they walked off together.  
When they got back to the house they had long hard sex, and just lay in bed together for what seemed like an eternity.  
' We should get dressed now.'' Shawn said.  
'Do we have to?'' Lita pleaded.  
3 months later.  
' Lita are you ready yet?'' Shawn yelled up the stairs looking at his watch again noticing they were going to be so late for the big party.  
' I'm ready now, you are so impatient, but for some reason I love you.'' Lita said smiling as she hurried down the stairs while putting her earrings in.  
When they arrived at the party Lita took note of the fact that probably everyone else was already there, but luckily no one noticed them slip in quietly.  
They were just talking to a couple of people when a couple of weird looking brothers started walking towards them and Shawn saw Lita trying to cower away from them.  
' Lita?'' One of them said.  
' Hi, how are you two?'' She replied putting on a fake smile while trying to sound sincere.  
' We're ok, so who's your friend?'' Jeff asked.  
' Um, no I don't think so guys.'' Lita said nervously.  
' Fine then I will bitch.'' Jeff said angrily.  
' Hey look I don't give a damn who you are, but you can't fucking talk to her like that.'' Shawn said sounding very pissed off.  
' Oh, I think her husband can speak to her any way I want.'' Jeff replied smugly  
' Her husband?!'' Shawn sounded very disgusted.  
' Shawn, wait....'' Lita started  
' Forget it Lita.'' Shawn yelled as he stormed off.  
' Thanks alot Jeff! '' Lita said with tears streaming down her face as she went after Shawn.  
She found Shawn sitting outside really upset and annoyed.  
' Shawn please just here me out....'' Lita started.  
' Lita, I don't understand, when I met you, you said your fiancé Bret was killed.''   
'' Shawn, I married Jeff a long time ago, it was a mistake, I left him, then I met Bret. I didn't want to marry him, I just loved his home, see I had never had a proper home before. Bret gave me that, I was never fr one second planning to go through with it. Then when I met you, I felt true love for the first time ever, and it broke my heart to find out you were married. ' Lita was bearly able to speak her voice breaking up with her crying so much.  
'' Why did you leave Jeff?'' Shawn asked Lita.  
'He.....um....welll....he hit me....but Shawn....''  
'' I'll kill him!'' Shawn stood up and his anger showed as he stormed off cursing Jeff.  
Shawn stormed in and caught Jeff by surprise when he shoved him against the wall and started threatening him.  
' You piece of fucking shit....'' Shawn spat in Jeff's face.  
'Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing!'' Matt yelled at Shawn as he tried to get him off Jeff.  
'I don't see why you're sticking up for someone like this who would hit his wife.'' Shawn yelled.  
'What. Jeff, you hit Lita? Why didn't you tell me about this you asshole!'' Matt yelled.  
Matt grabbed a broken bottle and hit Jeff with it.  
'Oh my God, Matt.'' Lita yelled in shock.  
The ambulance came and announced that Jeff had died.  
'I can't believe I killed my brother.'' Matt said.  
'He deserved it.'' Shawn replied. 'Come on let's go.''  
  
The End  
  
/DIV  



End file.
